


Karma

by serotinous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serotinous/pseuds/serotinous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One bit-not-good turn deserves another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

"For Christ’s sake Mycroft! Can’t you hear me? Read my lips then, NO! WAY!”  
“I have heard you perfectly, brother dear. But I have also told you, the message from Cardiff confirmed that…”  
“This is simply out of the question for you to leave _that_ on my floor, or in my flat, or under my roof.”  
“Now Sherlock, I understand you are not fond of children…”  
“Not _fond_ of children? Are you fxxking kidding me? I ABHOR children!”  
“With due respect, I do believe that F-word you’ve just used is by no means acceptable in the presence of …” Said the third voice in the living room of 221B Baker Street.  
“Shut the fxxk up! If my memory serves me right, your language is even filthier than my current sink.”  
“Relax Sherlock, your memory for your puberty is fine. I can give you – both of you – credit for that.”  
…  
“Anyway, the point is that my younger-er brother needs to stay here until that _redoubtable_ organization put everything back under control.”  
“Younger-er is not even a word.”  
“And you are not even supposed to be here. Face it, you are to remain here before Cardiff find the way to send you back.”  
“Why bother? I might as well shoot myself right away to save you all the trouble, since after fifteen years I am still completely no way near any presentable achievement and, obviously, still have to endure the torment from my abominable elder brother on a regular basis.”  
“What do you mean, ‘presentable achievement’?”  
“Oh excuse me _Captain_ , I must have been severely deranged to confuse your cabin with, God forbid, a living room that is itself the epitome of entropy.”  
“… Stupid child.”  
“It really comforts me, Sherlock, that after so many years you and I have finally managed to reach agreement on this particular point. Hello John.”  
“For the sake of your sanity John now leave, I am being considerarte.”  
“Don’t be daft, Sherlock, I believe we have a … guest, besides Mycroft I mean?”  
“Nice to meet you too, Doctor Watson. You can call me Sherly by the way. And hot chocolate would be terrific, thanks.”  
“How…? Never mind. You are certainly a Holmes, I can tell.”   
…  
“So, _that_ , is the reason you don’t want me here.”    
“You. Don’t. Dare.”  
“Well, the Game, Mr Holmes, is On.”  
  
  



End file.
